


Little Shop of Just One Horror

by sourweather



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Lots of 4th wall breaking, its very much written as the narrator would say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourweather/pseuds/sourweather
Summary: Polly has a crush on someone OTHER than the Player? Not on Brian's watch!
Relationships: Polly Geist/Valerie Oberlin
Kudos: 10





	Little Shop of Just One Horror

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try writing Monster Prom fanfic so I hope I did okay!

Morning, Week 1:

You work your way through the seemingly neverending rave on the edge of campus, careful to step over the sleeping body of Juan the Small Magical Latino Cat. Aw, he must've passed out from partying! Or just decided to take a nap. Either way, you gain +2 FUN just from seeing him. 

Whatever, you're mostly just looking for between one and four of your school crushes who might need aid with a morally questionable task. You eventually spot Polly pretending to sit on a stump just beyond the mass of dancing monsters, and decide to approach her. Either she doesn't notice you or she's willfully ignoring you, and with the amount of drugs she consumes and the amount of atrocities you commit, it's really a toss up. 

She's staring up at the school's main tower with an uncharacteristically pensive expression. You follow her gaze, hoping to see some graffiti that makes a devastating comment on society, or at least a huge dick. The tower looks the same as ever. You can see Vera through the library's open window, taking a break from her wacky extortions to chat with her sister. 

"What do you want, Brian? Here to hit on me again? Maybe engage in some weird mischief that ends with me getting free drugs?" She asks, not bothering to shift her gaze. 

That's exactly what you're here for, but Polly's annoyed tone keeps you from saying so. You start to scoff and say you're after a secret ending anyway when she sighs heavily.

"It's fine. I don't care." 

Vera looks out the window at the party, dramatically sweeping her arms as she speaks. Valerie laughs and joins her with a smirk. You've spent so many hours trying to woo Vera, you can practically hear what she's saying: 'look at them all, Val. By the time I'm through, every single one of those stupid fucks will be destitute'. You smile to yourself. Gods help any poor monster who gets on her bad side. 

The sisters notice you and Polly. Valerie shoots both of you a peace sign, and Vera just shoots you. Classic! As the bullet passes through her, Polly grins and waves back with adorable enthusiasm. Is she blushing? It's hard to tell, what with her being transparent and all, but it feels like she's blushing. 

Wait...

"Oh. Em. GEE!!!!"

Ohemgee is right. You're still reeling from the realization, but luckily Zoe has popped out from the bushes to say exactly what you were thinking. 

"No way! Polly x Vera is CANON?!" 

Polly's ghostly blush deepens to at least sixty percent opacity and she stands with a start, her artfully placed sunglasses falling into her face. She throws them to the ground in frustration and embarrassment. All the while, Zoe is furiously taking down notes.

"S-shut up! Geez, not everything is fuel for your weird novellas!"

All of Zoe's mouths squeal at a frequency only dogs can hear. "Aaa! You're so flustered, it's adorable! My brain is melting so much from cuteness, I feel like I just gazed into the infinite abyss and was confronted by the hollowness of joy!" 

"I'm NOT crushing on Vera!" Polly shouts, but it's too late. Zoe already has about six phones out, all of them logged on to various forums and chatrooms. 

"OMG I'm gonna lose it! You're acting JUST like my Shy!Polly AU!!! The only difference is that in that AU Vicky is a wild rebel and also Liam is a centaur, but it's still exciting!"

Polly groans. Poor lovesick ghost! You don't really want her to end up with Vera, but you definitely do want to save her from being embarrassed. Besides, if you don't help her go to prom with Vera, then she'll NEVER go to prom with you! 

You consider getting Vera's attention so she'll notice Zoe and shoot her as a greeting, but you haven't been to the bathroom in a while, so you decide against it. Instead, you tell Polly not to worry about what Zoe posts. Her constant obsessive shipping of your peers has completely shattered her credibility, why would anyone believe her? 

So Smart! Polly smiles. "Yeah, you're right." 

You pick up her sunglasses and wipe some of the dirt off them before handing them back to her. She puts them back onto her forehead and adjusts her clothes. "Whatever, have fun Zoe. I'm going to the store." She starts to leave, then turns around. "Oh and Zoe? Tell your fic writer friends to step up their game when they write about me fucking my friends. I almost fell asleep reading one the other night! Some of them are pretty freaky, but I'm looking for NASTY, kay?" 

Zoe blushes. "Th-they're...STILL not nasty enough? I mean, I'll let 'em know!"

Polly winks at you before disappearing into a cloud of fog. 

"Wow. I literally cannot believe that just happened!" Zoe says, slightly drooling. 

You look up into the tower just in time to see Polly poof into the Library. You agree with Zoe over your shoulder. Definitely a surprise.

Noon, Week 2:

You survey the cafeteria, trying to decide where to sit. The Wolfpack is harassing Vera and Miranda again, but Vera's just pretending to throw a piece of paper with her phone number on it and hiding the paper behind her back. So they have it under control for now. Scott and Damien are playing PokeMans, and for once it looks like they're having fun without destroying anything. The Coven is trying to bother Calculester, but Zoe is asking them so many questions they can't get a word in edgewise. Surprisingly, it actually seems like there's no issues for you to meddle in. 

You notice that Polly is missing, leaving Liam alone at a back table. Weird, she never misses a meeting of the 'Cool Monsters Don't Need to Eat Club' (CMDNEC for short). Either way, he seems content to brood in silence, so you make your way to the store. The cafeteria shop is just a table with a sheet draped over it and a laminated sign that has 'STORE' written on it, but there's never more than one customer in it so it's usually fine. 

You crawl under the tablecloth to find Polly quietly browsing. You hug your knees to your chest, idly looking over the couple dozen accessories for sale. You watch as Polly picks up Some Impractical Yet Kinda Funny Glasses, turning them over in her hands. You furrow your brow in confusion. Polly doesn't need those, she never does stat checks! And even if she did, she's super Fun already! She hums to herself, sets them down, and picks up A Blanket With Two Holes instead. You can't help but scoff. 

"What?" She snaps. "I'm looking for prank supplies!"

Valerie looks up from filing her claws and smirks at Polly. "She's a real slow shopper, too. This is, what, the fourth time you've been in here? And you still haven't bought anything!" 

Polly smiles, setting down the blanket and gesturing at the spread of merchandise. "Hey, it's your own fault for having such quality products! If I actually bought everything I wanted, I'd have to start stripping for money! Instead of just stripping for fun like I do now!" 

Valerie laughs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah yeah, just be glad I don't really enforce my No Loitering Policy." 

You start to point out A Bag of Regular Cocaine that seems up her alley, then remember what happened with Zoe the other day. Of course! Polly's not here to buy this junk, she's trying to get in good with the Oberlin family so she can take Vera to prom! 

You clear your throat in a very natural and casual manner and say that it must run in the family. Valerie smiles, so you continue. Yes, you say, this store is very impressive, but even more impressive are the many business endeavors of her sister. How observant and cunning Vera must be, to have so many people in her pocket! 

Valerie's smile falls. Her shoulders slump. "Uh, yeah, you're right. Vera's like, seriously amazing. She's already made a TON of money, and I..." 

He eyes start welling up with tears. "I've got this blanket fort full of trash." 

Polly immediately phases through all the merchandise to the other side of the makeshift counter. "Hey, it's okay Val! You're still a success, right Brian?" She wraps an arm around Valerie and glares at you. 

You tell her not to be so hard on herself. This is THE school store! You, Vicky, Oz, and Amira come here all the time! 

"You're the ONLY ones who come in!" She says. 

Polly gives you a look that says 'fix this or I'll kill you' but you're already one step ahead of her. The only thing getting in the way of Polly's relationship with Vera is gonna be Polly's relationship with you! 

That doesn't matter, you say! Because you're buying.... 

You got so caught up in this that you almost forgot about the possible stat boost. You look at the Lemon for a moment before deciding that you're plenty Fun already. 

You tell Valerie that you're buying one of everything! As soon as you can afford it! 

To your surprise, she laughs. Polly looks instantly relieved and starts laughing as well. 

"One of everything, huh? Okay, deal." She pulls out a pen and starts writing out a very formal looking contract. "I don't usually do layaway, but I'll make an exception just this once."

She has you sign the contract and takes it to get it notarized. She puts it on display in her store, probably to mock you for your poor purchasing decisions. But when people look at it and hear the story, they actually find it quite touching. You gain +4 CHARM. 

Evening, Week 2:

You decide that you REALLY need a boost in Boldness, but it looks like Valerie's shop is taking up most of the bathroom today, so there's not enough space for goofing off. Still, you figure you could grab A Fake Badass Tattoo instead, so you head to the stalls.

You've never seen Valerie leave the store, so it comes as a shock when you see a sign reading 'BE BACK SOON' on the door. 

"Weird, right?" 

You shriek in terror, turn and realize that Vera is standing right next to you, then shriek in terror again. 

"Valerie's been acting really weird laltely," Vera muses, completely ignoring your shrieking. "First, shes all distracted at home, then she gets all weird when I ask her to help me pick out my prom dress, and now this?" She shakes her head, snakes swaying back and forth. "It's not like her to leave the store unattended." 

You shrug.

"Wait a second..." She steps closer to the sign, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "This is Polly's handwriting! Why was she here? Do you think she kidnapped her?"

Without thinking, you offhandedly mention that Polly has been hanging around the store for the past couple weeks now. 

Vera has a knife out before you can backpedal. "Where did she take her? Tell me what you know." 

You say that she's being a little overprotective and Vera steps closer. "I'm not overprotective, I'm impatient! And I also just wanted to show off this new knife I got over the weekend." 

It IS a nice knife. And you realize that if you secretly make Polly look bad to Vera, then your chances with both of them increase! So it's a Win-Win!

Are they in a DnD group? Nah, not Creative enough for that. You tell her that Polly and Valerie are probably somewhere getting crazy high on horse tranquilizers. So Fun! 

"They're WHAT?!"

At that moment Polly strides into the bathroom, humming to herself cheerfully. 

"YOU!" Vera yells, pointing her fancy new knife at Polly and bearing all her snakes' fangs. 

Polly holds up her hands in innocence, looking at you with pleading confusion. Are you sure this event was a success? 

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Who, Val? I don't know where she is!"

Vera's snakes are producing so much venom that it's dripping onto the the tile floor. 

"I promise! I-I told her she was working too hard, so I offered to watch the store so she could have a day off! I know I shouldn't have left, but Kale wanted to go smoke and- it was only for a few minutes, I swear! Why, is she okay?" 

Vera comes close, eyes gleaming with murderous intent. "Valerie is ALLERGIC to horse tranquilizers, Geist." 

"I...what?"

She slowly puts the knife away. 

"If I catch you hanging around my sister again, I'll have the Coven resurrect you just so I can kill you again, capische?" 

Vera leaves without another word, and it's clear from the look on Polly's face that her words cut deeper than any mortal wound could. Mostly because mortal wounds are basically equivalent to a particularly aggressive high five at this school, but still. 

"Brian, what did you do?" Phantom tears leap to her eyes. "Why would you do this? What do you WANT from me?!"

All you manage to say is the truth. You just wanted to take her to prom. 

"You...!" 

In an instant, her anger dies. She sighs, ghostly tears still streaming down her face. 

"You wanna take me to prom? Fine. I'll go with you. I dont care anymore."

Huh.

You guess that event was a success after all!

Evening, Week 3:

You're FINALLY hanging out in the bathrooms. You"re browsing through Howl! looking for somewhere to take Polly after prom when Valerie walks in. Damn it, really? She's moving the store in the middle of your bathroom time? You decide to stand your ground if she starts setting up shop, and gain +2 BOLDNESS.

"Hey Brian, have you seen Polly? I closed the store early so I could hang out with her, but I can't find her anywhere." 

You tell her you haven't seen Polly in a while.

She sighs. "Yeah? Me neither. She hasn't been coming in like, at all this week." 

She looks at the floor. "Maybe she just decided she didn't want anything after all." 

There's a quiet melancholy behind Valerie's eyes that you're not used to seeing, especially not in a minor character.

"Anyway, I guess if you see her, just tell that uh, I had a lot of fun on my day off." 

Yeah, sure. 

She laughs halfheartedly. "She actually did way better than I thought she would managing the store. She sold a LOT of stuff. I was actually thinking about offering to let her work in there part time, but. She's probably too busy, anyway." 

Oh gods you're a massive idiot. 

Vera walks in as Valerie starts to leave. "Oh hey Vera, have you seen Polly anywhere?" 

Vera barks out a laugh. "Don't worry, Polly Geist isn't gonna be getting in your way anymore!"

"Getting in my way? What are you talking about?! Polly's my friend!"

"Nice try, Brian told me what she's been doing with you."

Valerie blushes fiercely and both sisters look to you. 

You know that making up an elaborate lie would probably be a lot better for your reputation, but in that moment you realize that you'd been wrong. You don't just want Polly to go to prom with you. You want Polly to be happy. So you take a deep breath and decide to tell the truth.

So Bold!

The Monster Prom Draws Near....:

True to her word, Polly meets you outside the Gym before prom, dressed to the nines. 

But you're not alone. 

"Val?!"

Valerie smiles, gently brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Hey, Polly."

Polly looks at you quizzically. You explain to her that you told Valerie and Vera the truth about your meddling, and begged Vera to forgive both of you. 

"It didn't take much work, honestly. I mean, Brian is kinda known for lying to get in people's pants." 

Polly folds Valerie into a tight embrace, smiling at you over her shoulder. "Thanks," She says. 

She takes a deep breath and holds out her hand. "Valerie, do you wanna go to prom with me?" 

Val laughs and pulls Polly close, kissing her as an answer. 

They spend most of their prom night making out in the bathroom while you and Vera pretend not to notice their absence, but hey, that's what friendship is all about!


End file.
